Red the Color of Desire Black the Color of Despair
by Countrygal98
Summary: What would happen if Valjean had a daughter? Would she change the whole fate of the Revolution, and who will find love along the way? Musical/movie-verse, I don't own anything but Gisele. I'm terrible at summaries but please give this a chance! T because I'm paranoid. Enjolras/OC
1. Chapter 1: Meeting Her

Chapter one: Meeting her

Jean Valjean's POV

I walked into my office and sat down. I got to work on this big stack of paper work I've been putting off. Right then my secretary walked in and told me there was a little girl here to see me, "Bring her in." She gave the universal motion for come in and in walked a girl that couldn't be about eight years old. "I'll leave you two alone," with that my secretary left the room. I stood up and kneeled down by the little girl. She had her face hidden behind her hair so I moved the curtain of ringlets away with my fingers.

I saw two of the biggest green, brown eyes looking at me wearily. _They're the same color as mine,_ I thought. "What has brought you here," I asked gently. The girl looked malnourished, but still had rosy cheeks and full lips. "My mama told me to come and see you, and also to give you this," She said while handing me a letter from the inside of her thin jacket.

"Why don't you go and sit by the fire and I'll get you something to eat," she nodded and I picked her up and set her down in the arm chair right next to the fire. I left the room quickly to get her some food, and when I returned I saw she was nearly asleep but still shivering. "Here," I said while grabbing a blanket. I tucked it around her and placed the food on the table in front. "You eat up and I'll read this." She nodded and started eating the food slowly.

I leant on the edge of the desk and opened the letter. What was inside shocked me and broke my heart:

_Dear Jean,_

_ If you are reading this it means I am dead .I need you to take care of the girl who has brought you this note, she is your daughter. I'm sorry I never told you about her but I knew it would be dangerous for all of us if the police knew of her. She is a kind child, I hope you will give her the best life that you can; our lives were poor and there wasn't much but she made it better. I know she will do the same for you. I will always watch over you and Gisele. _

_ Goodbye my dearest,_

_ Anole_

I looked at this girl with tears in my eyes; she did look like her mother. Same light brown hair and facial features but my eyes and curls. I walked over and sat down on a stool in front of her. "Do you know where you mother is?" I asked hesitantly, for I didn't know how she would take it. "With God," she answered surly, though the tears in her eyes betrayed enough emotion. "And do you know who I am?"

"No, mama only said to give you the note and that you would explain."

I didn't know how to start this so I just decided to come out with it. "I'm your father, I understand if you don't trust me-" I started to panic but the she launched her small body at me and wrapped her thin arms around my neck. "Papa?" I could hear the tears in her voice. "Yes dear," I said wrapping my arms around her. "I'm right here."

**Alright that was chapter one I hope ya'll liked it. I'm not going to update until I get at least two, I repeat TWO, reviews. Unless I'm feeling nice, ideas are welcome, hates ignored, and this is my first story so please be nice! I'm still trying to get the hang of things. **


	2. Chapter 2:Fantine

Chapter 2: Fantine

**Hello Everybody! Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I'm sorry if this chapter sucked I'm a little under the weather today but I didn't want to let anyone down. Enough with feeling bad for me, ON WITH THE STORY!**

**_Three months later_**

All the ladies in the factory looked up to see a little girl come running through the factory floor and right over to Fantine. Fantine leaned down and scooped the little girl up in her arms, this little girl was Gisele. Fantine was the favorite of Gisele because she treated the girl like a daughter and the mayor was very grateful for this. All the women were very jealous of this because they thought it made Fantine a favorite of his.

"Hello dearie, how are you today," Fantine asked quietly as she set Gisele down. "I'm great, Papa and I went out to visit the poor today and I think I helped a lot." Gisele said in an excited rush.

"Of course you helped, just seeing you brings a smile to even the grumpiest persons face." The young girl's face blushed a deep red. _ She reminds me so much of Cosette, _thought Fantine. Gisele had changed so much within the time that she had been there in Montreuil-sur-Mer. She had some meat on her bones and she was very happy. After a few weeks she had her father wrapped around her little dainty finger. One look from her big puppy eyes and he would melt. She and Fantine instantly clicked. Fantine being a mother always took care of her and taught her things her actual mother never got to teach her.

The foreman comes over and gives Fantine a letter and lightly smacks her on the rear. "Why I should," Gisele looked up at Fantine who raised an eyebrow in question, "never mind." Fantine just smiled and looked at the letter. Her smile faltered and Gisele asked what was wrong. "Nothing dear," Fantine answered.

_"At the end of the day you get nothing for nothing, sitting flat no your bum doesn't buy any bread,"_ The foreman sang. _"And there are children back at home,"_ one woman sang. Her friend sitting next to her sang, "_And the children have got to be fed."_

_ "And you're lucky to be in a job."_

_ "And in a bed."_

_ "And we're counting our blessings," _everyone sang. _"Have you seen how the foreman is fuming today, with his terrible breath and his wandering hands?"_

_ "It's because little Fantine won't give him his way, take a look at his trousers you'll see where he stands."_

_ "And the boss he never knows that the foreman is always on heat."_

_ "If Fantine doesn't look out, watch how she goes,"_ one woman sang looking over at Fantine, who was showing Gisele the sewing contraption **(A/N: I don't know what that was) **she was working. _"She'll be out on the street."_

_ "At the end of the day it's another day over," _all of the workers sang, "_With enough in your pocket tolast for a week."_

_ "Pay the landlord _

_ Pay the shop_

_Keep on grafting as long as you're able_

_Keep on grafting till you drop  
or its back to crumbs on the table_

_You've got to pay your way_

_At the end of the day!"_

The women got up to leave; Fantine was going to the park with Gisele. One of the women saw the letter in Fantine's hand and snatched it up. _"Now what have we here little innocent sister," _she passed the letter to the women behind her while Fantine and Gisele tried to get it back. _"Come on Fantine lets have all the news," _she got the letter back and started reading it. _"Dear Fantine, you must send us more money your… child needs a doctor. There's no time to lose," _she sang in a shocked voice the two girls finally broke through the crowd. They tried to get the letter but Gisele was caught and held back. _"Give that letter to me, it is none of your business," _Fantine sang quietly so the foreman wouldn't hear. _"With a husband at home," _she snatched the note, _"and a bit on the side." _The woman looked very offended and one of her friends went over to comfort her. Fantine turned toward the other women, _"can anyone here swear before god she has nothing to fear? She has nothing to hide?"_

They started to fight over the letter and Gisele struggled against the woman holding her. Monsieur Madeleine walked through the door and rushed over. _"Will someone tear these two apart? This is a factory not a circus!" _ He grabbed Gisele from the woman and held her close. _"Now come on ladies settle down,"_ he sang in a stern tone, _"I run a business of repute, I am the mayor of this town." _ He looked up and saw Javert standing in his office. He tensely turned toward the foreman, _"I look to you to sort this out and be as patient as you can," _Monsieur Madeleine sang as they walked away. Gisele was about to protest, but M. Madeleine hushed her gently and picked her up in his arms. The last thing they heard was the foreman sing _"Now can someone say how this began."_

They walked into the office to see Javert standing stiff as a board, as always. At this moment Valjean and Gisele's thoughts were the same. _Oh no…_

**Alright you guys were so nice in your reviews I HAD to update! Now any ideas, lyrics from the movies (I REALLY need these! Anything you can remember anything at all I need it!), flaws anything let me know! Bye now!**


	3. Chapter 3:Javert

Chapter 3: Javert

**Alright new chapter Woo Hoo! Sorry Mid terms take a lot of time and I've been busy but here you go!**

* * *

Jean Valjean walked into his office with a slight smile on. He just had to keep telling himself that Javert wouldn't recognize him. He set Gisele down in a chair next to his desk and turned to Javert.

** Gisele's POV**

I looked at the big man talking to Papa. Papa told me about him, his name was Javert and he was after Papa for breaking parole. _Even though I have no idea what parole is…I don't think it's good_, I thought. I kind of tuned out their talking and looked out at the factory floor. All the ladies were gathered around Fantine and she seemed like she was trying to reason with the foreman. The foreman whispered something in Fantine's ear and all of a sudden she slapped him. He grabbed her and started dragging her out. She started yelling, "Monsieur le Mayor!" and at the same time I started yelling, "Papa, Papa!"

"What is it dear?" Papa asked. "They're throwing Fantine out, Papa. She has a child she needs to support! We have to save her!" I started to make a run for the door but Papa grabbed me. "We'll go and get her as soon as we can I swear, but right now I need to take care of Javert. Deal?"

"Deal," I said with a sad smile. He kissed my forehead and went back over to Javert. I walked to the chair I was in before and sat down. I couldn't stop worrying about Fantine.

**Javert POV (uh oh)**

In walks Monsieur Madeleine with a little girl with bouncing brown curls. He looks at me for a second then sets the girl down on one of the chairs; he turns and gives a small bow. I decide to introduce myself I bow and say, "I introduce myself, Inspector of Police. I've come to take the watch; I'm here to keep the peace. Please know me as Javert. I'm here at your command with honor due to each. With justice in our hands, no man's beyond our reach. Let all beware." Monsieur Madeleine looks slightly nervous, and, well, the girl seemed to have completely tuned us out. I handed him my information slip.

He looked at it and said, "Welcome sir, come guard our laws. I'm sure we're here in common cause." _Hmm, something's off about him,_ I thought. The girl raced to the window but I focused on her father. "You've done the city proud; you've raised their banner high. You manufacture gems that anyone can buy. Your people thrive." He picked up a black rosary and was about to say something when the girl started yelling "Papa, Papa!" I gave the girl an annoyed glance and Monsieur Madeleine rushed over to her.

They started whispering then he kissed her forehead and she went back to the chair she was originally in. Monsieur Madeleine handed me the rosary and said, "The dignity of toil to stay alive." I take the rosary and smile down at it, _wait…_I thought_._ I look up at him puzzled, _I'm sure that I've seen him before, _I thought. "It seems to me we may have met," I said. He gave me a sharp glance and said, "Your face is not a face I would forget." All of a sudden there was a crash outside and some shouting.

**Gisele's POV**

There was a loud crash outside and I ran out the door with Papa and Javert. We see a cart toppled over and a man stuck under it. The man tries to lift the cart off of himself but it's too heavy and the ground is so soft. Papa throws himself under the side of the cart and lifts with all his might as I help get the man out. Once he was out I accidentally fall backwards into the mud, "oops?" I shrug my shoulders and smile timidly up at Papa. He looks as though he's trying not to laugh and helps the man who was stuck, checking him over.

I look up at Javert who is standing there staring at Papa in disbelief. He then speaks, "can this be true? I don't believe what I see! A man your age to be as strong as you are! A memory stirs…you make me think of a man, from years ago. A man who broke his parole, he disappeared," His voice turned to a whisper at the end. Papa looked up at him and spoke, "Say what you must."

"Don't leave it there," I said. Javert seemed to decide something and bowed as he said, "forgive me sir I would not dare." _I don't have a good feeling about this…_I thought. Javert left and Papa helped the man and his family while I sat on the cart, Papa's orders, and thought this over. "I don't like that man Papa," I whispered as he walked over to me. "It's okay we just have to be careful around him." Papa said as he picked me up and carried me to his office. _Yeah, if only we just needed to be careful…_ my thoughts trailed off as sleep came over me. I had dreams of a happier time with Papa, Fantine, and I. _But life has killed that dream, _my subconscious whispered.

* * *

**This should have been up a long while ago!** **I'm so sorry but school hates me! But better late than never, I hope you enjoy and please leave a comment tell me of any mistakes, ideas, and what you thought over all! P.S. I don't own anything but Gisele.**


	4. Chapter 4: Author's Note :(

Author's Note

I'm sorry I haven't updated but school is killing me! I will update after June 6th. Thank you all for understanding! Plus if anyone can make a cover for my new story "What should have been" I'd really appreciate it!


End file.
